


¿Friends?

by Storytimes_x



Category: Danielle van de donk - Fandom, beth mead - Fandom, woso
Genre: F/F, woso - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytimes_x/pseuds/Storytimes_x
Summary: You've probably heard people say it before. Everything is connected. Nothing is a coincidence. What had these two women done to meet?
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Kudos: 23





	¿Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Before you all start reading i want to apologize. I've been very busy with school, it's taken a toll on me. Other than that i just didn't have any inspiration but i did today so i hope you'll enjoy it, i made it extra long😊 don't forget to let me know what you think and leave tips!❤️

You've probably heard people say it before. Everything is connected. Nothing is a coincidence. What had these two women done to meet? 

Their first encounter was in 2016 when Arsenal were playing Sunderland. Danielle had been at the club for a year now and loved everything about it. The team was absolute class and the win was easily taken. She was a feisty player and had tackled plenty of players down in her career, with many yellows as a reward. Today was no different, Beth mead was the victim. After the match the brunette apologized and they went there separate ways. 

It was in 2017 when they met again. Beth mead had signed for Arsenal. She never even thought she'd leave Sunderland. The club felt like home to her, it was practically her family. That's why it wasn't an easy decision to leave, with a lot of pushing from her family she eventually did. As it turned out it was one of the best she had made in her life. 

She still remembers it so clearly to this day. The first day she was there the team had been so sweet to her. When she arrived at her new home that day the small brunette showed her around and helped her trough everything, it wasn't easy.

Yes she was playing for a club she'd dreamed about as a kid, but the reality was that she was far away from home, away from friends and families, living in a house with girls she didn't know. 

She and Danielle had been friends from the start, even with her boyfriend who she'd been with for 2 years know. One day when the tiny women come back from national camp she looked upset. 

*flashback*  
Hey" Daan said walking in the changing room sluggishly after the first training session. "Hi" Beth greeted her from their comfortable grey couch. When the blonde sat down she saw how puffy her eyes were and started to worry. "What's wrong?" Daan sat down with a bottle of water. "He broke up with me" the blonde instantly felt sorry for her and moved over to give her a hug. "I knew it wasn't going to last forever and things were not going well" The blonde nodded. "That doesn't mean it didn't hurt, he was apart of my life for almost 3 years" Beth had heard Them fight numerous times. "I know" she said moving her hand over her back stroking it softly to comfort the girl. "I knew it was coming, i do. I just don't know what to do now" she continued taking a sip of water. "I know" the blonde said.

"Where are dvd and Meado?" Joe asked as he didn't spot them in the circle before their second session. Kim walked over to him signaling him to walk away from the group. their in your office. It looked serious Daan was crying in Beth her arms so i left them be" she said. "She did look off today, you know what tell them they're allowed to leave" he said kim nodded and walked inside. Beth ordered sushi that night and watched a movie with her until she fell asleep. It was a typical girls night as Daan had called it the next day in training telling everyone how nice she had been.   
*end*

Daan left for national duty a few moths later and Beth was left alone in their big house. At first they lived with Anna Moorehouse and Carla Humphrey but with the two of them leaving and dom moving in with her husband after marriage it was just the two of them. 

Back home in the Netherlands the brunette met up with her family. They spent some time together before she had to say goodbye again to leave and travel down to Zeist, the KNVB campus were she would meat her teammates again. "Heyy!!!" She screamed excitingly when she saw Lieke Martens, her partner in crime walk in. "Hi Daantje" she pulled her in for a hug and the two walked up to their room to get ready for training.

It was sort of a ritual, the first training together was always an open one. The brunette loved it. people would always think 'why would you that?' Keep your fans close. She considered it as one of their strengths. We need our fans and the fans need us. She felt like they have made the effort to be at the training. It was new to her too, people wanting her autograph or a picture. The brunette was always the one that needed to be dragged away from them and this training wasn't any different. 

In England at saint St. George's Park Beth was walking onto the training field with Leah by her side the two happily chatting until the trainer spoke up. 

"Goodmorning girls. I hope you are all well rested because today will be a hard training. We will be doing some physical profiling. But  
I'll tell you more about that later. First I want to introduce you to some new girls" he said motioning for them to stand in front of the group. After the introductions were made he continued. "Today we will look at the most physical components of international game. We will break that into categories of your breaking strength, sprinting strength and your ability to repeat and recover. By doing these profiling it will give us a snapshot at our team and the individuals within this team so we can be able to be the most physically dominant team within the competitions. So we'll be able to workout what our players strengths and weaknesses are and work towards this during the season"

After training the blonde was wrecked. The training had been tough on her and she took a second shower of the day after dinner. She felt the hot water run on her back and let out a relaxing sight that was short lasting when she saw she had a text from the brunette. She got out of the shower and put on her clothes replying as fast as she could and went downstairs to the lobby for better reception. 

"Oeh let me guess" Rachel said when she saw Beth smiling at her screen. "Mm" the blonde looked up and saw a smirk form on her face. "The tiny feisty Dutch one" Beth giggled. "Danielle van de Donk you mean?" Rachel nodded. "What's with her?" Beth asked. "You two" She corrected her smirk growing bigger. "I'll let you figure it out first" she left and stood up to join Millie Bright in a ping pong match. 

The blonde never thought of her as more than a friend. It never even crossed her mind ones. Rachel words kept her up until the she saw the clock hit 03.00 am. 

Daan on the other hand had did. They teased each other relentlessly, they'd started a contest without actually saying they had. As weeks grew into moths the pair became closer. The blonde was always one for physical affection, but Daan noticed how they would always lasted a little longer each time. 

Al those thoughts didn't make me it any easier to step onto the field for a field check. Oh and did i tel you who they were facing? I don't think i did. It was England, they were facing the Lionesses. 

"You ready to lose Daan!" Beth screamed jumping on her back. Luckily the brunette was able to catch get and put her down on the ground. "Think it'll be the other way round hun" the blonde snorted. "Yeah sure, don't think so darling" Daan laughed at the new nickname. "Let's make a bet then" she suggested giving the forward a questioning look. "Alright, if you win you can decide anything you want from me, same goes for me" Daan nodded and walked away.

The brunette knew it wasn't going to be an easy game. Going up against some of her teammates who knew her very move and the country that had earned a special place in her heart, her second home. She was nervous even though it was a friendly match. 

When they attacked down the right flank when Jackie was given the time and space to deliver a cross on the run, it found the head of The small number 10 causing frustration from the England players. A couple minutes later Beth scored the equalizer with a shot from distant. 

The talk at the break from Sarina was as always inspiring. "We are playing well girls. the game is going to break at some point and it's going to break our way" she said before leading the girls out at half time.

England raised their intensity level and scored when Millie Bright got on the end of a Beth mead corner. The team quickly made the equalizer with a beautiful goal from the star striker Vivianne Miedema. 

In the 60th minute Sarina subbed out Spitse for Victoria Pelova, Daan was the one wearing the captain's armband and doing it proud. For the first time, England began to look fractious, sensing the game was slipping from their grasp. Their fears were well-placed, when Walsh headed the ball needlessly straight into the path of the number 10 inside the area. the goal was easily scored and we were leading the game. When the final whistle blew Daan was very pleased, even more pleased knowing she had won the bet. 

A moth later The brunette still hadn't used her bet. They were sitting on the couch in a comfortable when Beth heard her phone ping. She opened it and saw a photo of her and Daan. The blonde was falling to the ground because of the tackle. "Haha look at your phone" Beth poked her in the side and the two girls continued to joke about it. When they pressed play again the blonde spoke up a few minutes later. "Did you know i was afraid to talk to you" Daan gave her a surprise look and tilted her head. "You looked so intimidating, but now i know you're really just a big softie" she said flashing her bright smile and Daan shook her head at her before walking upstairs to get ready for bed. 

The next morning they drove to Meadow park. They were in action for the women's super league again today. They had played a really tough game against Chelsea. It had turned the brunette into a bal of frustration. Losing against clubs like this always worked her up and the sight she had of The number 23 in the shower didn't help eitheir. 

When they got home Daan went upstairs, Beth followed suit. She never liked to see Her upset and would always do her best to cheer her up.

The brunette felt heard the door open, knowing who it was she pushed the blonde against the wall and looked into those bright blue ocean eyes. "I'm really frustrated" she said and Beth nodded at her with wide eyes that were almost up in her hairline from the shock. "I'd like to claim that bet i won" she pressed her body against the winger. "What do you want?" Daan smirked before leaning in close to her ear. "You" she whispered leaving a kiss on her earlobe. "Okay" moving then over to the bed to do something she'd been wanting to do for a very long time now after realizing her feelings.

From that moment everything was certain between the two girls. They made it official after fooling around for a moth. Their two year anniversary was coming up and they both weren't sure on what to get each other or more so what to do. 

In the end they opted for a nice restaurant with a closed booth. It felt so right between the two but neither of them never said that. They had talked about the future multiple times but would always back out when it got to serious. There was no backing out today, Beth thought fiddling with the ring box that was inside her jacket. 

Her nerves were growing by the minute and The brunette could sense something was up. "Hey hun everything okay?" Beth gave her a polite smile taking another bite of her food. "I actually want to ask you something" Daan put her fork down. "Shoot" Beth giggled at the childish respond from her girlfriend. "I know it's only been to years Danielle but sometimes something just feels so right" taking the box out of her jacket Daan's eyes went wide. "Will you mary me, Danielle van de Donk?" The midfielder got up and kissed the blonde with passion but most importantly with a lot of love. "Of course i will idiot" Beth smile didn't disappear once last time. They were in for good, forever.


End file.
